


Yours for Eternity

by uchihatake



Series: OBKK AUs [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito, because they're vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: Kakashi has to break into a den of hunters to save a certain vampire from eternal slumber. And he absolutely hates it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: OBKK AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867591
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	Yours for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a pwp lol

Kakashi hates this.

A fist buried into flesh and vulnerable skin, digging deep right into the bone until a loud snap is heard. A jagged scream follows as Kakashi intercepts a crowbar aimed at his head and retaliates by kicking the offender in the groin. He doesn’t wait to hear the strangled screams to know what will follow suit and punches the next desperate attacker in the face.

He really hates it.

And by 'hate' he means precisely the act he's forced to perform. Breaking into a den of vampire hunters, each throwing themselves in his wake to claim the prize over his head as some attempt to protect their territory and the rest run for their lives. Smart move, if Kakashi says so himself, since he really would hate to puncture a hole into each of their head and alert the hunters' headquarters.

Of course, he has all but one target in mind and a mission to accomplish. Forceful or not, he does not have the patience to wait another fifty years for an apology and all because a certain vampire is dowsed in damn sleep to give him one. He sighs irritably.

With that in mind, the perpetrator falls effortlessly to his right and another pair of feebly brave idiots takes its place the minute they think they've found an opening to their hopeless attempt to fend the intruder away. Kakashi grimaces and elbows each of them in the chest.

Fortunately, it takes no more than five minutes to clear his path and fasten his pace because he already knows what's waiting at the end for him. Even it takes a really stupid vampire to not notice.

One of them leaps out from their hiding spot and slashes his shoulder with surreptitious speed for a mere human—but not fast enough for a vampire.

"Piece of shit," he curses, poking the man right in the eye and gorging the slippery organ out with exact precision. Despite knowing his scratch will heal quickly on its own, Kakashi would prefer to have the last standing advantage. If it was one thing he felt ambiguous about, it must be his ability to extract perfection on performance. After all, he had years under his belt and enough wisdom to surpass his previous weak self.

A wretched scream fills the air as the man continues to attack blindly, his speed deflated by tenfold. Kakashi gives him the finishing blow and twists the hunter's head by a hundred and eighty degrees. He flicks the blood off his hand out of habit, as if the gesture could wash away the stains already embedded into his being. Maybe one day, Kakashi always tells himself.

It becomes relatively quiet for two minutes until the vampire deems the perimeter to be without any living presence around him. He reaches downstairs in two seconds tops, his incredible speed preceding him whilst he locates just the thing he was looking for—ah, yes.

The secret underground chamber with sorcery covering the doors like curtains and ominous torches decorating the walls. Just as Minato had described it to be.

Without much grace, Kakashi pushes the doors open with impeccable strength and is pleased to note that not a single trap has sprung in his general direction. The hunters probably weren't expecting an intruder, which Kakashi is grateful for, otherwise he'd have someone to blame for his foiled plan.

A few steps ahead lies a small alter with a casket of—Kakashi assumes—a body covered in pristine silk from head to toe. There's a light that shines from above and angled to the casket, as if intentional and enough to elude the traps in the dark, he notes. However, it does not deter him from closing in on his target like a lion sneaking up on its unsuspecting prey.

Skimming his fingers along the marble edges, dust stuck to his fingertips and he thinks, _how awfully unsanitary, they could've at least cleaned this_ _tsk._

Such unfortunate luck for one that is of high status and he shouldn't have expected much from mere mortals.

Quietly, he moves around the alter and smoothly studies the stone, but most of all, what laid within the gap. With stealth quickness, he removes the long fabric fluidly, the entire cloth flying unceremoniously onto the ground in one even motion.

Expectantly, he's greeted by an unmoving corpse, one that he knows very well and is always dazzled with butterfly knots recoiling in his belly. It amazes him every time that the bond they share between each other will always resonate within breathing distance. It scares Kakashi sometimes yet ignites a fire so bright, he can't help but be drawn in willingly.

Studying the face before him, Kakashi runs his eyes down the curve of the cheek, tracing the bridge of the nose and the aligned brows; they must have been sculpted perfectly when God created him. However, Kakashi knows better than to believe that now. No matter how condemned he felt, nothing could wash away his past and the intertwined paths they share.

He smiles in spite of himself. Leisurely trailing his fingers up the vintage quality fabric, Kakashi traces the shape of the man's curves and lingers his touch right on the inner thigh, teasingly drawing small circles before giving the limb a soft pinch, his eyes roaming around the body for any small movements.

Kakashi smirks when he sees none and finds this very encouraging, warping his fingers just around the hip and palming the pulsing bulge underneath his grasp. Gingerly rubbing it without shame, the vampire gives it another soft pinch before raising his arm high in the air. Caution aside, he brings his hand forward and slams hard with his palm faced downwards right on the groin.

Predictably, the body flinches at the force of his hand. The ground splits a little below his soles and the casket sinks an inch lower, the marble proving just as strong where it stood. He nearly laughs out of habit.

It has no impact, but that's alright. It's the desired effect he really cares about anyway.

"You could've just kissed me and saved yourself the trouble." Comes the cheeky voice without a hint of pain that Kakashi remembers all too well and doesn't acknowledge the slightest bit. It would stroke the falsely lying corpse's ego with an additional maniacal confidence, which the vampire doesn't want to do because it is undeserving and not worth the effort, especially for what Kakashi has in stored for him.

"You could've woken up when I freed you." Kakashi spat back, averting his attention to the floor despite knowing the vampire's eyes are fixated on him only—they always are. He sighs. "Then you could have saved us both the trouble, Obito."

"But then I wouldn't get my morning kiss." Obito smirked.

Kakashi scowled. "This isn't Sleeping Beauty."

"You think I'm a 'beauty'?" Obito's eyes widen with significant gleams of confidence as he beams with just the right amount of hope. Trust this pathetically dense bastard to misinterpret everything.

"I think you're an idiot," Kakashi retorts, evidently fed up with this man and his antics. "I'm leaving."

"Wait! Kakashi—“ Obito hastily calls, trying to move out of the coffin but is pushed back by an unknown force the moment he lifts himself up. A flash of blue light sparks around the room and it takes a few minutes for Kakashi to notice the traps set around the walls. Considering the hunters would be too stupid to leave a dangerous vampire unsecured and with enough freedom of escape, Kakashi is not surprised, however it's drawn upon him what he must do to free the other vampire.

Right. This is why he's here.

Summoning an enormous amount of patience, Kakashi strode back to his creator and ripped Obito's shirt down the middle without any warning. The other man doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he quirks an eyebrow out of amusement, which Kakashi ignores for the most part.

There, on his master's chest is a seal painted in blood. A troublesome mark to remove if he were just any other vampire, but alas, Kakashi is not.

"Can I get my kiss now?" Obito asks insistently, breaking Kakashi away from his thoughts.

It's not like he can't say 'no' but he would most definitely like to do this quickly without any interruptions. Though knowing Obito, he wouldn't hear the end of it unless he gave into some of the other vampire's wants and needs and it has been a long time since he had done such a thing.

Heaving a defeated sigh, Kakashi steps forward and leans closely to the other man. Obito grins patiently. He doesn't say more, which is good, but otherwise Kakashi would've backed out from the horrid decision sooner if he knew Obito would hold onto his neck in a gridlock and restrain him from escaping the momentously long wet kiss.

"A kiss for good luck," Obito says after releasing Kakashi from his grip and winks playfully. Red seeps from Obito's lips and it takes Kakashi a moment to realize that it's his own blood dripping from his mouth. Apparently, the awakened vampire had bitten into Kakashi's tongue.

"Are you trying to make me regret coming here?" he nearly slurs, questioning with hints of accusation dipping from his tongue.

“You’re no fun.” The vampire clicks his tongue as he surrenders and lies there slack and exposed. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would find this seductively attractive and with a tent between his legs. Something he obviously doesn't need right now.

Cautiously, Kakashi leaps over the marble ledge and joins the vampire in the casket, straddling him as he positions himself comfortably. He distractingly traces the markings and how each part of it plays importantly to the confinement of the vampire. It brings back old memories—memories of a vampire hunter to be exact—and how he had used the same tactics to survive and fulfill his duties.

Well, before he became a vampire and at the hands of the man in front of him.

Surprisingly, Obito hasn't said a word and waits for Kakashi to proceed. It becomes a bit reassuring that he can do this without interruptions, but then again, anything can happen. He pauses calmly and brushes away the thoughts, focusing his attention back to the markings.

For one, the markings created by a vampire hunter can only be removed by another of the same kind and Kakashi, conveniently both, has the means to remove the seal.

Tentatively, he leans forward and uses his blood stained tongue to brush against the cold rough skin. It felt like licking a frozen pole as Kakashi traced the linings, watching them fade at the disposal of his appendage.

Obito grins widely and tries to hold in his giddiness. He runs his fingers through Kakashi's hair subconsciously and tugs lightly once Kakashi licks over a sensitive spot, laughing automatically.

Kakashi grunts painfully, exposing his fangs instinctively and scrapes it across Obito's toned chest, a bit regretful of his choice as he observes the blood flowing from the other vampire's new wound. He could've bitten his finger instead—he could've, and saved himself the bloody mess, but there were things even Kakashi missed and wanted to do the moment he received his chance. Despite all his efforts, he stills his hands over the other vampire's arms and reluctantly licks down Obito's chest, which soon became kisses and bite marks.

However, Obito doesn’t really appreciate it and says, "stop teasing" with a groan. It also makes matters worse when Kakashi grinds against Obito's crotch, evidently hard and seeking for attention with the urge to please his cock, which becomes undeniably uncomfortable when Obito screams internally at his futility.

Kakashi simply laughs it off and continues his mischievous activity.

Conveniently, the hunter's mark isn’t letting Obito move much under the spell, which allows Kakashi to painstakingly take his time to undo the markings as he nips and scathe with protruding fangs. It draws blood and he relishes in the delicious taste, so wonderfully unique, so undeniably Obito, and Kakashi finds it addicting all over again.

Plenty of blood covers the other vampire's chest and Kakashi searches for remnants of stains still plastered onto his creator's skin, his pale hands reaching for Obito's in a hopeful grasp. He doesn't want to think about forgiving him yet and believes he just misses the idiot too much to argue with lost time. Kakashi would rather make the most of it and sighs to the crooks of Obito's neck.

Inevitably, Kakashi can tell the moment Obito is freed because the other man stands up with ease, flipping their position and clamping Kakashi's hands above his head, a pair of lips descending hungrily upon his own. He welcomes the ministration, biting onto his creator's bottom lip and draws blood, soaking both of their lips in red.

Unable to hold in his craving, Kakashi licks the other man's bloody lips eagerly, mewling between each kiss while attempting to set his hands free. He wanted to hold onto something—to touch the man before him and feel every last bit of euphoria coursing through his veins.

"You're going to pay for that," Obito breathes, inhaling copious amount before sealing their lips again. This time sliding his tongue through the other's lips and exploring every edge of his warm mouth. Oh, how he missed this.

Kakashi nearly chokes at the forceful intrusion, gagging slightly as he adjusts his throat to take in the other vampire's pursuit and wishing for a comfortable setting. He also wants to say he doesn't need to pay for anything because he’s just saved the other vampire from eternal slumber, however, he's too focused on the kisses, the pleasure and more kisses to think about it properly.

Although before Kakashi realizes it, his shirt is pulled over his head in one graceful motion, which is very contrary to his last action with the discarding of that filthy cloth—fuck! Obito just bit into his nipple hard and he's pretty aware of it because he proceeds to twist and lap at his sensitive bud with his mouth. Grimacing, Kakashi doesn't have to look down to know there is blood pooling on his chest and staining his porcelain skin with red.

A chuckle emits from around Kakashi's chest, breaking Kakashi away from his thoughts as he squirms at the excruciating pain and tries to secretly edge away from the hungry mouth. "Ah, d—don’t bite," he whined childishly, letting out a loud moan and grabbing a fistful of Obito's dark locks to bring his point across.

Obito laughs at the other's pleas and continues to suck gradually onto Kakashi's nipple whilst pinching the other between his fingers. He latches his teeth onto the protruding nub, sucking gently and then lazily swiveling his tongue around everything but the bud. Sweet and alluring, he takes the time to extract the same teasing activity that Kakashi had created earlier and grins once the other vampire begins to writhe aggressively.

"Obito!" he chides, pulling violently onto Obito's hair. The other vampire is certain he'll lose some hair over this and he does not mean that figuratively.

Hurriedly, Obito begins nipping at Kakashi's skin, causing the other man to claw the back of his nape while he sucked deliriously onto the abused pink nipple—now red from his overly excessive biting. He chews languidly, switching over to the other nipple and asserts his attention at the proudly pink bud, just moments away from mirroring the other one.

Obito finishes with a pop, giving the bud one last bite and a flick of his tongue as he laps at the blood covering Kakashi's chest with various shades of maroon and crimson. It's almost like he painted an elegant work of art—Kakashi’s glistening panting body being the work of art—and he exhilarates satisfyingly with a smug grin.

Though, his admiration towards the other man is short-lived as he finds himself pulled aggressively into a sloppy blood-filled kiss and nudged back in between Kakashi's thighs.

"Someone's eager," he remarks quickly the moment his head is shoved roughly to Kakashi's lower region, the lining of a growing bulge proving obvious. "And needy."

It takes another shove for Obito to take the hint and begin working on Kakashi's lower half. He always loves it when Kakashi knows what he wants and when he wants it.

Leaving a trail of kisses, Obito hastily unbuckles Kakashi's belt, tracing the waistband before pulling his pants down the knees. Kakashi gasps at the cold air and exposed skin, his hands coming together instinctively to cover his groin. A human habit he has yet to rid of himself, and he grimaces.

"You're still shy." Obito smirks, his breath sending goosebumps to Kakashi's skin and proceeds to remove the other's hands, who reluctantly moves them aside. He smiles at this and pulls the last clothing standing in his way as Kakashi's cock springs out instantly upon release. Obito chuckles at the display. "Ho, you're so hard already," he marvels, licking the last remnant of blood off his lips and smiles pleasantly.

"Shut up," Kakashi mutters under his hand to hide the blush on his face. It has been so long since he felt this intimate and sprawled open for all to see, namely for the other vampire.

Lowering his mouth onto the vampire's cock, Obito flicks his tongue teasingly on Kakashi's tip and skims his teeth against a testicular vein. Kakashi suppresses a moan and grabs a fistful of Obito's hair, motioning him to continue on with his work and less on the foreplay. He has waited years to reach this point and he isn’t going to wait any longer to get what he wants.

"Alright alright." Sighing, Obito runs his tongue against Kakashi's shaft, causing the length to twitch automatically.

Kakashi moans incredulously, pulling Obito by his neat blazer and buckling his hips at the pleasure.

Obito uses this as his cue to take Kakashi's cock into his mouth, the familiar taste of Kakashi overpowering his senses. Fortunately, he doesn't choke at the intrusion in the back of his throat—vampire organs are a blessing—and pulls back slowly. Kakashi whines at the painfully slow process, almost on the verge of moving his creator aside and settling for his own hands to pleasure himself.

As if reading his mind, Obito begins to pick up the pace, bobbing his head quickly while Kakashi screams with undeniable pleasure. He holds onto Kakashi's thigh for dear life to prevent the other from thrusting into his mouth and resulting into a bite mark on Kakashi's cock. Kakashi doesn't seem to care as he looses himself to the overwhelming intensity of ecstasy.

It doesn't take long for Kakashi to feel the bursting sensation in his groin as he comes shamelessly into Obito's mouth. He lets out a gluttonous groan as flashes of white flicker past his eyes and clutches his fist into a tight grasp until blood slips through his fingers.

Obito swallows what he could of Kakashi's release, the rest slipping out from his lips as he tastes both the sweet and bitterness of blood and cum.

Carefully, he takes the other man's blood-soaked hand whilst unzipping his pants and guides it to his own hardening cock. Kakashi observes him slowly, still high on his post-orgasm when Obito says, "Your turn."

That's when he begins to comprehend his words and gradually strokes the other vampire's cock. His grip is slippery yet sticky, but it will have to do. He's done worse before and would prefer a form of lubrication than none at all.

"Oh yes," Obito groans, his mouth hanging ajar as he savors every little bit of pleasure felt up on his appendage, skin against skin and hand with hand. He slips a hand behind Kakashi's nape and pulls him in for a messy rough kiss—yet not so much, since he's always so peeved by such terrible manners.

Kakashi gives Obito a lazy handjob and despite his efforts, Obito still likes it.

The kiss feels like it would last for an eternity until Kakashi breaks away, tasting the air with a mix of Obito, blood, and his own cum. He licks the remnants off the corner of his lips and pumps his hand on the other vampire's cock with spontaneous speed.

Obito growls with intense concentration as Kakashi continues to bring his creator to the next stage of eternal bliss. He groans once he feels the rush of pleasure fill him and curls his fingers into a fist the moment he comes into Kakashi's hand.

Dimly, Kakashi winces when cum spills into his wound and mixes with his blood. He unconsciously licks at it and scrunches his nose at the combined taste as Obito settles himself lower between Kakashi's legs, his own feet sticking obnoxiously outside the casket.

Taking Kakashi's wounded hand, Obito maneuvers it to the puckering pink hole. "Touch yourself," he whispers hotly against Kakashi's flushed thighs.

It is obvious that Obito is asking Kakashi to prep himself—and what more than with the ingredients right in his hand? The other vampire is never good with anticipating danger when it is staring at him in the face and Kakashi suppose that's how they are where they are now.

Nodding, Kakashi shyly slides in a finger easily and suppresses another moan from escaping his lips. He's done this many times, but it always feels like he's doing it for the first time again. Since his past life had been a dull one and he never imagined he'd live this long to explore a proper relationship aside from hunting down vampires. Such things were only reserved for humanity and Kakashi didn't believe pleasuring himself mattered until now.

He slips in another finger, forcefully relaxing his muscles to accept the intrusion. Obito stares at his activity with hungry eyes, licking his lips at the display and soon to be devoured at the mercy of his mouth. Kakashi fights the anxiousness that threatens to overtake him and focuses his attention on spreading himself open.

He has three fingers lodged in his budding hole when Obito places a hand over his, pumping it aggressively into Kakashi's tender entrance and hitting his prostrate shamelessly. Kakashi wails uncontrollably as his fingers brush his prostate again and moans at the jolt of electrifying pleasure coursing through his body, his knees growing weak instantly.

He's already so close to another release he can't help but bites his lips in anticipation along with the pounding frustration.

Before Kakashi is able to release again, Obito takes hold of his sensitive manhood and tugs on it lightly, sending a jolt down Kakashi's spine and right to his toes. He nudges Kakashi's legs further apart and removes the other vampire's hand to expose the bright red entrance stained with blood and some of Obito's cum.

"Looks like I made bloody love to you." He laughs as Kakashi wipes his blood stained hand onto Obito's cheek in an attempt to slap him.

Quickly clasping his hands together with Kakashi's in ferocious speed, Obito holds the other man in place as he lowers himself closely to Kakashi's scrotum and breathes warmly against the vampire's skin.

"Stop that," Kakashi warns with annoyance and tries to close his legs on Obito's face. However, he fails miserably at the mercy of Obito's arms intercepting his legs and keeping him spread as much as possible.

Kakashi lets out a small whimper and automatically tries to retract his arms, but finds that he can't with his hands linked to Obito's. He groans at the restrains and pulls harder with no avail. Obito chuckles at their little game of tug-a-war, sucking Kakashi's thighs and leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake.

He brings his lips to the other's entrance, languidly tracing the ring of muscles with his tongue before slipping it inside. Kakashi flinches at the intrusion, thrashing his arms and legs as he fervently searches for something to hold onto—but remembers he can't. He grimaces, digging his slender fingers into the back of Obito's hands as he holds in a muffled strangle.

"Obito!" he calls clearly, all coherency thrown out the window once Obito thrusts his tongue into his channel, his nose touches Kakashi's sack very slightly and it's enough to nudge him for a release. Kakashi thrashes underneath Obito, pulling at his hands once again only to have them stop short when he attempts to free himself, too overwhelm to think properly.

Obito hums incredulously, tasting Kakashi lusciously as the other vampire cries out in delight. He pulls out his tongue, smacking his lips together and waits for Kakashi to gather his breathing again. His hands still holding onto Kakashi's in a secure grip as he licks the undeniable taste of Kakashi on his lips. He purrs sensually, gently releasing Kakashi's hands, which automatically grasps onto his length.

Kakashi strokes his cock quickly, fiercely wanting to come from the aching pain and before he has to impatiently wait for another chance to come.

Curtly, Obito raises Kakashi's legs up without warning, the other vampire does not resist, but rather expects it and continues to pump his length. Obito slaps his hand away and Kakashi seethes, clearly agitated and ready to claw the other's eyes out. Obito smiles amusingly, shedding the rest of their clothes with quick speed and lifts one of the other vampire's leg over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare do that," he commands. "Only I will make you come," he finishes possessively and Kakashi glares at him, his silent actions serving as his obedience. There are certain things Kakashi can’t resist and being commanded by his maker is one of them.

He traces his finger alongside Kakashi's entrance and positions his cock against the tender flesh glimmering with redness and still fresh with blood, cum and saliva.

Kakashi seems to get the hint and push downwards eagerly onto Obito's length as he swallows almost all of the other's cock. His hole feverishly burning from the appendage flowing through his channel, he waits for the pain to subside, which is quickly washed away by his own aching cock. Kakashi resists the sense to touch his shaft and give it a long stroke, his groin becoming extremely unbearable with each passing second as he urges Obito to continue.

"Move, Obito," Kakashi demands explicitly while his creator watches him amusingly without much faze, quirking an eyebrow.

"Call me 'Master' like you used to," Obito challenges, grinning with his cock still in place and making no extra indication to move.

 _This son of a bitch_. Kakashi curses.

It wasn't like Kakashi had a choice in what to call his creator at that time. Even the words came naturally to him in the past that he didn't question this phenomenal force until he reached past his one hundredth birthday. He simply never opposed the other's authority and he won't now after what he's done. The bastard deserves a little bit of pride, but if he doesn't keep the end of his word, Kakashi swears he'll rip him apart right now.

He swallows his vulgar words, struggling to remember to say the right thing. "Move, M-Master." Kakashi heaves, his pride crumbling a little by the overbearing pressure as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Obito widens his grin ecstatically. "Not even a 'please'?"

Kakashi whines. "Please move, Master! I can't take it any—“

Obito pushes after seizing the moment, fully satisfied by the other man's compliance and complete submission. Kakashi chokes mid-sentence, his voice becoming cries of pleasure as Obito finally fucks him on the hard marble and aims feverishly at his prostate to the point where he sees stars.

"Yes, Master! There!" Kakashi gasps and grips onto Obito's biceps, pulling the other vampire closer as he nears his own release.

"I love it when you call me that. Just like the first time," Obito whispered against his ear, lazily chewing on Kakashi's earlobe and caressing his inner thigh. The memory is enough to make Kakashi reach the peak of his hardness as an injection of his extricated euphoria pulses right through his veins and his toes curl instinctively. He already knows there's no hope in turning back now.

Obito thrusts harder with exact precision, molding their bodies closely and reducing the space between them. It takes no less than a minute for Kakashi to writhe into bliss, clawing his master's back and returning the thrusts with continuous strangling moans.

Kakashi comes hard between their chest, his eyes scrunched up tight as his eyebrows come together and he pants soundly along the slapping of skin as he comes undone. His muscles clenches around Obito's cock as Kakashi rolls out his orgasm like an active volcano bursting with protuberance and flowing hot lava.

He is always so breathtakingly beautiful whenever he does that and Obito is assuringly happy to note that Kakashi belongs to him and him alone.

Without pause, Obito ruts into Kakashi's abused hole, blood spewing to the side of his length as he grinds continuously to reach his own release. He leans forward and crashes their lips together, leaving Kakashi in a breathless moan as he pulls out and impulsively flips their position.

Coming down from his post- orgasmic high, Kakashi is propped on top of Obito's crotch with his arms supported on the other's chest. If he's thinking properly then he should definitely understand what Obito wants next.

“You’re so sexy," Obito says with a smirk as he lies on his back.

Flushing in a deep shade of red, Kakashi accepts the compliments wordlessly, catching his breath as he stares down at his master's glistening toned skin, swollen lips and messy hair. It is enough for him to be aroused and find the motivation to bring his sore ass back onto Obito's hard cock.

"You're one to talk," he gasps, immediately feeling the sting well up in his overused entrance as he relishes in the moment of being full again. He almost missed if Obito had not guided him properly and thrusts upward, plunging his heated cock into the depths of Kakashi's aching hole.

"But it's true," Obito defends, lifting Kakashi a few inches up and dropping him back onto his cock. Kakashi moans loudly before he gets the chance to argue with the other vampire and simply focuses his attention on pleasing his master. Fortunately, his legs do not ache and he still has enough energy to drag on the activity with his vampiric stamina. He lifts himself and takes in Obito once more, causing the other vampire to moan into a blissful mess.

Attentively, he stares down at Obito's nape, eyeing the jugular vein as it becomes visible with each thrust as Obito bites his lips, too distracted by his own concentration. Swiftly, Kakashi leans forward and bites down on Obito's neck until there's blood pooling from his skin. Obito growls furiously and grunts as he thrusts hard into Kakashi's heat, reaching his climax and filling Kakashi to the brim. He empties his seeds into the other vampire, breathing haggardly as gravity leaves his cum dripping from Kakashi's entrance.

Kakashi comes soon after and collapses onto Obito, snuggling immediately into the other man's exposed and sweaty chest. His urge to lick it becoming a very appealing idea, however, he brushes the thought away before it can manifest into another session of long sex. Kakashi has never felt so sated for so long and regrets waiting for fifty painfully long years. He sighs pleasantly, drawing circles on Obito's blood stained neck.

"Oh my, I terribly miss this," Obito sighs into Kakashi's musky hair. "I could stay in you until the end of time."

Kakashi is too comfortable to bother commenting and merely forfeits his seat on his master's softening cock, slipping his way off the marble ledges and grabbing his scattered clothes.

"It's called 'forever' now."

Nodding, Obito takes it in quietly. Considering he has missed most of the world's event for the past fifty years, it'll take him time to adjust and compose himself.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Obito speaks suddenly, breaking the quietness in the silently mute chamber. "Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe," he finally says. "If you stop getting caught like this and apologize first."

Although, it may not be now, it's just enough for Obito to warm his way back into the other's heart. Obito chuckles at the thought and clumsily follows his savior out of the dainty dark room. "I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a short prequel if anyone would like to know how they met :D


End file.
